


Light

by Voldy_pooh



Category: Es de fanfics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldy_pooh/pseuds/Voldy_pooh
Summary: Siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad.This little light of mineI'm going to let it shine





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lectora Fantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lectora+Fantasma).



Él sabe que algo está mal, su brillo se ve apagado, algo ha pasado en el mundo de su estrella que la ha opacado; Enzo busca por todos lados con desesperación, debe encontrarlo antes de que su luz se apague por completo y la oscuridad lo absorba por completo..

Le toma mucho esfuerzo encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hace se acerca con lentitud, tiene miedo de que si se acerca demasiado rápido, su luz puede apagarse por un leve soplo de su aliento.

Con todo el coraje da un paso tras otro, hasta que llega a su lado y lo rodea con sus brazos, intenta transmitir todo el amor y cariño que siente por él

—Ya no estás solo, perdón por tardar en llegar pero ahora ya no me iré. Y no soy sólo yo quien se preocupa por ti y te necesita, debes poder sentir el cariño de todos aquellos que se preocupan por ti aquí a tu lado. —

Le sonríe 

—Sabemos que necesitas tiempo, que el dolor es grande, pero nosotros estamos aquí a tu lado, aunque permanezcamos en silencio; estamos esperamos a que estés listo para hablar y compartir. Deja que ahora yo sea tu luz, para guiarte en la oscuridad, ser tu faro, tal vez uno algo distraído, pero siempre estaré… estaremos para ti—


End file.
